We are investigating the nature of the protective immunogen of bordetella pertussis. We are attempting to isolate and purify the immunogen, free from other cell components which confer toxicity. We are also studying natural infections of rodents and primates, in an attempt to more clearly delineate the role played by humoral antibody, secretory antibody, and cellular immunity in recovery from and immunity to whooping cough.